


What I have to offer to you

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But still love them so, F/F, F/M, Hazel is older, High School AU, Leo tries to help him, M/M, Mpreg, Nico being Nico, Percy and Jason are such moms, Piper and Annabeth are so tried their shit, Reyna and Drew are a couple in this story so enjoy, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is new to this school and doean't know anyone but his sister and his cousins. That was til he met the latino elf Leo Valdez comes in his life and makes turn it upside down. But in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico was listening to his Ipod when his dad, Hades Di Angelo, stopped in front of his school as kids gathered and walked around the school ground. His father had a scowl on his face when he looked back to see his so lost in his own world with his music. He pulled out one of his ear buds out of his ear to get his attention. Nico jerked his head in his direction and groaned at him when he saw where they were. Fuck he has to go to school and he doesn't feel like going today maybe tomorrow but not to today. He looked to his father with a pleading look on his face but was meet with a poker face of the man. Nico sighed and opened the door of the car to his hell for the next nine months of the year. 

 

He was not the best person to talk with people, but it wasn't a problem since they avoided him at all cost. He was glad as he got his schedule and walked to his first hour class. He looked down at his paper to see he was going to Mrs. Chase for English. He went to the room 113 and looked around to see that he was the only person in the room. He sighed as he walked to the very back of the room and sat close to the right side of the room. He sat down and put his backpack on the right side of his desk. He looked around the room, posters of english devices and ideas covered the walls and it smelled of faint lemons. it seemed ok as he went back to his Ipod and looked though his play lists. 

He didn't notice that Percy and Jason had entered the room but that didn't last long as they were very loud so he noticed them. he rolled his eyes and put his pod up as he knew that he wasn't going to be using it during his time with them. His cousins seemed to want him to be like them when it came to social skills and gatherings. He liked that they tried to do it but he wanted to be left alone. He looked at the two star sports players talk with each other. Percy turned to his little cousin and smiled as he scooped him up and gave him a noogie.

Nico had tried to push him away but laughed along with the older boy as the blonde gave a light laugh and shook his head at the actions. They stood in a semi circle and laughed for a while before sitting down for the second time that day.

"Sohow is school so far Neeks? Its great you don't even need to answer that question" Percy stated with coincidence at the small Italian. Nico gave his cousin a look of what the actually hell he was thinking. "If you knew the answer why did you ask me what i thought of it? That was pretty stupid to ask Perc. " He said in a sassy tone. Percy gave him a puppy dog look with his big sea green eyes at Jason, as if to tell him that Nico was being a big meanie to him. The blonde pushed his face away and turned to Nico and smiled.

"We hope that you enjoy your time here if you open a bit, could you try for us please?" Jason was such a mom it worried Nico to why he was so motherly. But maybe what happened the summer a few years ago has something to do with it. When he was in the 8th grade Nico had came to terms with his sexuality , he came out as gay to some of his friends. But the result was very shocking to him and his family. His so called friends told him to meet them in the back of the school to hang out. 11 year oid Nico was so excited to hang out with his friends he thought nothing of it at the time. 

When he got there they had a baseball bat and what happened next brought painful memories to him every night for a year. He had a buster rib a couple broken bones and a a split lip. He was so scared until Percy and Jason came to find him when he didn't come home from school. They got the three others off the small boy as they took him home. After that he became closed off from the others people in his life. He wanted eat for days on end and wouldn't talk to another. That changed the moment his half sister Hazel had came to live with his parents and sister Bianca. She was from a one night stand Hades had with her mother Marie when him and his wife Maria had a arugment. Maria was very angry at her husband but forgave him when he wanted to be in Hazel life.

The moment they saw each other they became best friends and siblings. He smiled at the memory as he listened to his cousins conversation about the sporting events. Nico trhought that maybe he should give the school a chance before he judged. As the bell rang decides at that moment to try to get to know the people around him.

Thats the moment Leo Valdez walked in the room with the biggest smile on his as he looked in the room with a malice glint in his eyes.


	2. The day Nico met Leo Valdez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico thinks over how he met the firebug of the school, Leo Valdez

Nico couldn't help but think about what could Leo be on when he came to class like that. He wasn't drunk or stoned or anything he was just so fucking hyper about everything. He was just babbling about his machines and what he did on the weekends. But the passion and love he seemed to put into his speeches about it. Nico could really appreciated that in a person, and Jason seemed to think the same thing when he just gives the latino elf a hearty chuckle and tousled his hair. Leo gave the blonde a toothy smile and turned towards Nico and Percy. He tiled his head at the small dark haired boy who gave him a blank look back at him. Leo stated at him for a few moments before putting a smile back on his face and held out his hand to Nico.

"Hi I'm Leo Valdez friend of Jason since middle school, you must be his cousin Nico I heard a lot about you from him." he rambled at the Italian. Nico looked down at the rough and big hand and shook it. It was a firm hand shake which surprised Nico for some reason. Leo was going to open his month to say something when Hazel and Frank came running in. Late to class because of reasons both teens were out of breath as the teacher, Mrs.Chase rolled her eyes as she pointed to two desks in the middle of the room. Hazel muttered and apologize as Frank rubbed in head in a nervous fashion as they goes to his seat. Hazel gets a glimpse of Nico in her eyes and wave to him with a smile to her brother. Nico waved back a small smile on his face as well.What Nico loved most about Hazel was her personality and her hair. It sounds weird but her cinnamon hair just made him happy and secure when he saw it in a crowd or unfamiliar place.

Mrs.Chase cleared her throat and pulled her light blonde hair into a tight bun as she pulled out the assignments for her class. A decent thick size pile of papers as the class groaned at it. She rolled her eyes at the groans of her students as she was used to it at this point of her career. She filed them into four different piles of what they were going to do.

"Ok class were going to be doing a research and talk about the book Roll of Thunder Hear my Cry. Now is there anyone who has read this book?" she asked in a indifferent tone. For a moment there were no hand raised in the class, as she was going to explain the summary a black clothed arm raised in the air. The whole class turned towards the person in question who raised their hand, Nico Di Angelo. He seemed unfazed by the people around him when he started to explain the book summary. "The book is about a little black girl in the south Cassie Logan and her siblings in Mississippi during the great depression. It follows the story of how she deals with the racism in the south and how she grows up in her environment. I have read this book before I think I was in seventh grade and I was mad about how the main character was being treated in this book. But I didn't really understand what time period it was but still a good book" He stated as he turned back to his papers she had passed out to the class as he started to answer on them. Mrs.Chase was a bit shocked that someone had actually read the book. But she was pleased as she went on to explain what they were going to be doing in more details. Leo looked in awe at the boy at the small teenage boy. Leo had a feeling that this year was going to be filled with so many surprises, he was going to get to know this Mr. Di Angelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and Leo and Nico will be getting to know each other a bit better in the next chapter so tune in next time. Bye!


	3. When Drew Takana had someone's back for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico mets what everyone calls the Queen Bitch has done something that no one had ever thought she would......she helps someone who isn't herself. Nico seems to be okay with her but who is the one that has picked on him. He has really thought about launching a Youtube channel for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some people don't read tags this is a MPREG its not happening any time soon but it will happen but it will be in here. And Drew will be a friend I wanted to make her a bitch but I changed my mind, if she was nice she could of been a cool character so yeah enjoy.

Nico had been in his third hour class when he saw Leo again. The latino had walked over to the boy with a big smile on his face. Nico sighed but turned to the boy anyway and gave him a small smile. Him seemed to like Nico and smiled even bigger then before, which Nico didn't think he could at that point. They just talked about basic things in their life but Nico liked that. He just likes talking about every day things it relaxed him. The bell had rang when someone had entered the room. She was about 5'9 and pretty buff she had a red band around her head. She was wearing a plain orange shirt with a cameo pants and combat boots. She had a mean mug on her face like she would punch you in the face as if you even sneezed in her general direction. Nico noticed the people around them had quieted at her presence, he turned to her that was his first mistake.

She walked over to the pair and sized up on Nico and acted like Leo wasn't there at all.

"So is this the Nico Di Angelo the fag that just got here today, hm? Well this be fun how about we get to know each other." She wrapped her arm around Nico and gave a husky laugh at his blank face. Nico shaked her off as he moved closer to Leo, he just wanted to get away from her. She didn't seem to like that and grabbed his collar and brought him off the floor a few inches. Nico was a bit shocked at that Leo just as much as they were a bit out of their element with the huge girl. Just when Nico thought that she was going to punch him a female voice got their attention. 

"Hey why don't you just fuck off Clarissa, they don't want any trouble. Do you want daddy to come here again, last time that happen he didn't seem that pleased at that. So just walk along Godzilla don't get that shit started" said the voice, Nico couldn't see her since the girl, Clarissa, huffed and dropped him into Leo arms. The two had lose balance a bit but gained it back as she turned and looked at the girl behide her. Nico was a bit in awe at the girl, he was gay not fucking blind. She was pretty tall at the same height as Clarissa, a few inches taller since she was wearing heels. She had on a cream colored dress that had cut off at the mid knee with grey tights and had a few gold bracelets on each arm. Her purse was a black Gucci type and her make up was a neutral skin tone with red lip gloss. She was Asian and very beautiful Nico was glad she helped.

"Whatever prncess if they do anything that annoys me. their dead. Watch your back fags because I will." She huffed once more and went to a seat in the front of the class. Which was weird because their teacher still wasn't there but who cares? Nico and Leo turned to the girl with a sigh of relief. She saw their reaction and gave a star bright smile back to them. 

"Thanks for the help I'm Leo Valdez and this is Nico Di Angelo and who may you be?" Leo asked the Asian girl. 

She looked at the two and nodded to some seats in back of the class room. The two boys followed her to the three seats that had been but into a semi circle. They sat down-Nico on the right of her Leo on the of her- she put her bag on the arm rest of the desk they were sitting at. Nico looked at the people in the class who looked shocked at the actions the girl was doing. He shrugged and turned back tot he two.

"Well I'm Drew Tanaka the daughter of Aphrodite Willams and Nishio Tanaka. It was a short fling but she got pregnant and just dropped me off. My dad was actually happy to get me. I have four half siblings Piper Mclean, Silena Beauregard, Lacy Smith and Mitch Phil. My dad had got together with a guy named Elijah Wells and they had a baby, my sister Lucy but Elijah died not to long after that. That was about five years ago so were fine and yeah this is my story so what's yours" Drew questioned the boys. They looked at each other before Leo started to talk.

"My mom had died five years when she died in a house fire. I moved with my dad and his kids. They liked me and I was okay I just have a few panic attacks from time to time but I better then I was back then" he stated in a hush tone so low only Nico and Drew could really hear him. Nico was a little shocked at the death of Leo's mother death, he seemed so happy and he never thought about Leo mom before now.

Nico promised to himself and Leo he would always be there to help him when he needed. And from what he was seen he and Leo had made a friend In Drew as she smiled at the two with a look in her eyes that said "I know something you don't know". 

At lunch Leo and Nico were in the lunch room with there friends when Nico was thinking about the youtube channel he wanted to do. He didn't know what his theme would be but he wanted to do it. He wanted to do it for fun to maybe Frank could help him about what he could do. He would do it when he figured everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll talk about Nico youtube channel in the next chapter, Hope you liked this chapter Bye!


	4. Nico uploads a Youtube video

After a couple weeks into school year Nico was at ease with everything that had happened. He was walking to his next class when Leo walked up next to him. Nico turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as the Latino let off a blush and a sheepish look to his new boyfriend. They had been getting to know each other when Leo asked him out on a date. Nico was against at first but then decided to give him a chance. They had went to the movies and to a restaurant. They had seen Zootopia and went to a Friday's. It was simple but nice and Nico thought he would do it again any time. 

After a few dates they decided to just go out and they were a cute couple said Drew and Bianca. They were at Nico class when Leo wrapped his arm around the other boy and gave him a kiss on the head as Nico laughed. Leo was a couple inches taller then Nico, he liked that when they kissed. His lips tasted like hard caramel candy to Nico, it was his new favorite flavor. After a few minutes they separate and look at each other and smiled before walking into his class room. Nico sat by himself like he always did as they class started to fill up.

Their teacher, Mr. Hunt, had given them a hue project. Even though it was only a month into the school year he told them they had to do power point or poster of how global warming has effected every part of the ecosystem can be affected. Nico could that easy enough and started to work on it.

 

Nico and Leo were walking in the fall crisp air as they walked slowly to Nico house (Or is mansion from Leo point of view). They held each other hand and swigged their arms back and forth. They were quiet until Nico had spoke up in the silence of their walk.

"So I was thinking about staring a Youtube channel, any idea of what I should do?" he turned to his boyfriend with a til of his head. Leo looked at the Italian with a confused face at the question. Leo stopped walking and rubbed his chin in thought before a look of an idea came to him. Nico leaned in closer to him waiting for what he was going to say. "You could a video about your life you know school, your love life your opinions of some thing and all that jazz it would be cool thought of a name yeah?" the elf asked in excitement.

Nico gave him a smile and nodded at his question and continued to walk. They walked for five minutes before coming to Nico house and stopped at the gate. Nico gave Leo a kiss on the lips and waved to him as he walked up to the door of his house. Before he walked in he looked behide him and waved to Leo as he waved to and started his way home. Nico closed his door and took off his shoes and hanged his book bag and jacket on the hooks. He walked up to his room and closed his door. He flopped down on his bed and let out a groan of relief at the idea of sleep. When started to fall to sleep he got up and looked at his closet. He was thinking about if he should do the video now.

He felt he should do it now and got up and went to the closet and looked though his baskets and bags till he found a old hand handle video camera. It was a few years older so it was still good and luck for him it had a full battery. He cleaned up a corner of his room for a setup for the video he going to do. He got a chair to sit on and set the camera as he looked to figure out how to set up. When he found the record button he put a few seconds before it would start. He fixed his hair before the red light had turned red. 

"Hey this is Nico the Ghost King. Uh this is my first video and I don't really know what to talk so I guess I'll wing it. So for some reason I already have 100 people following me on YouTube which is weird. I mean besides this video I had a lyric video and that's all. Is a lyric video really worth that many people to subscribed to me. But I have seen videos get millions of views with a 1,000 subscribers so I guess it could. But any way I guess I could talk about school. So I'm in the class of 2017 and we're always getting fucked over. I mean really we were switched from the ACT to SAT with only six months to get a hang of it. Why not let the kids below us get it instead." he groaned in annoyance at the thought of the test he was going to take in a few months. "And their are so huge assholes, I wont name people but still this one girl is such a bitch so one day me and my now boyfriend-" Nico started to talk on about Clarissa and this was for about five minutes. After a while the red light had started to blink as the battery was half gone already. He stopped it and looked at the timer on it. It had been 20 minutes since he started the video, this battery was shit he would need a new camera if he wanted to keep this. "Wow I can't believe I'm doing this right now" Nico let out a breath less laugh as he logged into his account to load the video. It was buffering for a few minutes before going to take a shower. When he came back it was fully loaded to his channel. He watched some videos before doing his project for his science and went to bed. He fell to sleep with a thought of what he and Leo were going to do this weekend. He waked up with the ringing on his phone. He grumbled in sleepy talk he grabbed his phone and looked at his notifications. He was excepting to see some texts from Bianca, Hazel or maybe Jason and Leo but what he saw waked him up. He jumped up on his bed and looked at his phone to see he had 200 more subscribers. He pressed on and went to the video. It had 30,000 views and 50 comments. Nico couldn't help but let his mouth drop in pure shock. "What the actually FUCK?" he shouted as his family told him to shut up.


	5. Nico has Fans and meets a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico is 16, Hazel is 17 Bianca is 21. Everyone else is ages between 16-19 years old just wanted to clear that up. Maria and Hades have been married for 23 years if anyone wanted to know.

Getting his clothes for the day Nico still couldn't help not thinking about what he saw this morning. All those new subscribers and views from a video of him bitching about life its self. He was some little rich kid crying over the car that daddy got for them when they ask for a pony. He had put on a black jacket and grabbed his bag when he rushed down the stairs to get a quick bite to eat. He walked into the huge kitchen to see his mother at the stove stirring something in a huge silver pot. 

 

Maria must have heard him come down because she turned and greeted her youngest child. She wrapped her firm arms around his neck and pulled him into her chest. Nico rolled his eyes and sighed but hugged her back as they stood there for a moment. Nico knew she did this because of the car accident they got into a few years ago. He and Bianca were driving to Percy house, She just got her driver license and was enjoying her new freedom. 

 

But at a stop sign a driver wasn't paying attention and smashed right into them. Since the car crashed into Bianca side she suffered the most injuries. Her left arm was broken, bruised face and a busted lips while Nico got a dislocated shoulders and a sore neck.

 

But considering how the car looked after they were really lucky to not be dead. Maria was a nervous wreck after that even Hades was a bit tense when ever they drove some where without them in the car. But over time they got back to the regular program and became closer as a family, even after Hazel came to live with them. They separated and smiled to one other. Her light brown eyes looked into his dark brown eyes. She kissed his forehead and passed him a few cereal bars as she told him that it was about time to go to school. 

 

Nico nodded and ran outside to Hazel in the car as he waved good bye and jumped into the car and drove to school. 

 

 

As they pulled up to the school, Nico noticed that a group were standing around the front door of the school. He just brushed it off as they kids try to see the popular kids of the school, which is stupid but whatever. But as he got out of the car someone from the group saw him and screamed in awe as they pointed in his direction and ran to him. Before not to long 20 kids were coming his way for whatever reason. 

 

He didn't understand what was happening when they surrounded him getting into his private bubble. They were asking about his Youtube channel and when he would upload again, even if he dropped the video one day ago. 

 

He was having a hard time breathing when his hero came to get him, Drew Tanaka and his boyfriend Leo Valdez. They pushed though the kids and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out and ran into the school to get away from. They didn't stop until they got to the lunch room and sat at the table they usually did.

They were panting a bit when Drew started to laugh and turn to Nico with a smile on her face. Nico got a bit flushed with her stare and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So Nico I see you got fans, want to tell us about that?" she fluttered her blue shadowed eyes at him with a pout. Nico rolled his eyes once again this morning but started to explained to them. 

"So yesterday I uploaded a video to my Youtube channel about how much bullshit school was and everything I hated about, you know the basic of it. And i wake up to see that i gained a shit ton of subscribers and views for this one video. I don't know but it just shocked me a lot" Nico mumbled to the two and laid his head on the cool table. 

Drew and Leo looked at each other and turned back to him. Leo grabbed his hand rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Nico looked at him with love in his eyes and kissed him a lips, just a sweet short peck but Leo still loved it. Drew made a gasping sound but in a sweet teasing way, she loved these two in the few days they were friends.

"So I'm dating a Youtube star huh? Well you should put me in your next video Neeks I want you to rub me in the face of your viewers." he wiggled his eyebrows as he laughed at his dork of a boyfriend.

They talked for a minute before someone else entered the lunch room. She was tall about 5'9 and had a very toned body like she lifted everyday after school. Her skin was very tan like she was in the sun for days and her hair was very black like the midnight. She was wearing purple shirt with a black crop jacket with dark blue jeans, white converse and a white book bag.

 

She looked like she was looking for something or someon till she came in view of the table with Drew, Nico and Leo. She walked over to them with a air of confidence and pride. She got up to Drew and held out her hand to her. 

"Hello My name is Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellona I'm new here." she stated to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here Reyna hope you like her I'm changing the tags so that her and Drew to a couple in the future. I think they would be a really cute couple so see you later.


	6. Reyna and Drew become a thing

Drew and Reyna talked a while after they met, trading life stories with each other. Reyna and her sister Hylla used to live with their father who was an abusive man. When he smacked Hylla once to many time Reyna gave fed up with it and took a knife off the kitchen counter and stabbed him. He was seriously injured but lived which was a sigh of relive for Hylla for her sister not to get arrested. They were sent to their mother, Bellona Alcee who they barely knew took them in. They were there til she was killed in the line of arms, they weren't to heart broken about it when it happened.

 

Since Hylla was the older one she got all of their mother's money and such so they moved here to get Reyna to school somewhere safe and has a good education system for her in the future. She liked that about Reyna that she had her whole future laid out before her and had a strong head on getting it for herself. Drew was going to take up the shop her father opened Silk Dreams that was the name he came up with when it opened.

 

They were in front of Drew house when they stopped in front the gate and stared at each other for a while Reyna started to get nervous and blushed. Drew thought it was cute and gave her a peck on the cheek as she opened the front gate. She looked behide her and saw Reyna smiling and waving to her and looked like she was on cloud nine. She turned and walked away from the house as she had a bounce to her step.

 

She unlocked the door and slammed it shut before walking up the stairs to her room. She laid down on her and took a nap for a minute.

 

When she woke up and looked at her clock on the side of the bed and saw that it was 8:43 PM and she groaned. She had a huge project for her first hour class Mr. Harper said that they had to do research of their family history. Its going to be difficult and time consuming for her but they have two weeks to do this so it wasn't to bad. She rolled off the bed and walked to the kitchen to get her something quick to eat.

 

She was heating up some left overs when she saw head lights came into the driveway, it was probably her dad and little sister. She heard the keys jiggle as they entered the house and the heavy footsteps came in. A little girl ran up to the Asian girl and jumped up and down to get her to pick her up. Drew sighed put picked up the little girl and gave her raspberries all over her face as she shrieked.

 

Lucy was a really cute baby at the age of 3 her hair was short and really curly and soft looking with brown eyes. Elijah was black so she had a caramel skin since she was half japanese like Drew herself. She was wearing a white shirt and black pants with a pair of pink shoes. Her father pulled a beer out the cooler as he loose his tie and took off his shoes. His buzz cut was messy and the wrinkles showed his age but he still looked amazing for his age. He looked a model with his deep hazel eyes and flawless skin. Drew went over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled at his daughter and pulled her and Lucy into the couch with him and tickled them as they laughed.

 

After an our of playing Nishio took Lucy up to give her a bath and to go off to bed, Drew said good night to them and closed her door. She looked at her clock to see that it was 10:23 and decided to go to bed. When she was set she couldn't help but think about Reyna and if she wanted something more with her then to be friends. Little did she know Reyna was thinking the same thing about them to.

 

They would talk about it when they get back to school tomorrow, they would reach each other one day.


	7. Drew gets a new hair cut

After a couple weeks of school rolled by Nico was thinking about what his next video should be about. Now Nico didn't really keep up with all the fads and trends that spread across the web but he was knew enough that he didn't want to become the next Shane Dawson or Tyler Okaley when it came to his content he put on his page. He wanted to have a theme that was unique to his channel-or at least not as basic as boyfriend tags or reaction videos. Then he thought about all the channels he liked to watch on a daily. Most were about comics, social issues and gaming. He pondered on the gaming one for a moment, what could he do on his gaming channel that most other people didn't.

 

 

 

He was in his history class when it struck him, he could switch the person he played with every week. It was different enough that the audience didn't get to bored. And he could get closer to the people that he played with. Now he wanted to figure out what game he could play. Now you would think that he would pick a popular one to get views and then go on his own path, well no he didn't he wanted to do a game that wasn't to well know/ But it had to be interesting not only to him but the person he was playing with as well.

 

He was on his way to lunch when Leo came up next to him and grabbed his hands as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nico smiled at the boy and pulled his the boy arm around his shoulders and put his face into his jacket. It gave off the faint scent of motor oil and spices, he couldn't identify them but for some reason it made sense with Leo. He just give off that mixes with those two things it was him.They got their lunch and went to their usual go to. Since she came to the school Reyna become one with the group and hanged out with them.

 

 

Nico noticed that her and Drew were awkward with each other for the past couple of weeks. Lunch was half way though when Drew entered the room. Nico let out a small gasp when he saw the Asian girl with her new hair style.  Now Drew did try to mix up her clothing and hair and such once in a while but this was a little out of her league.

 

Her black silky hair now had a pink stripe on her left temple and the right side being shaved entirely, she was wearing cut off white shorts with a orange camp shirt she got last year and white sneakers. She waled to the table to sit by Reyna who was looking at her in awe. Drew liked it and smiled sweetly towards the girl before pulling out her lunch.

 

Nico getting over his shock brought up his idea to his friends about his channel. 

 

"So what do you guys think about me doing a gaming channel and bringing a new guest every week? It could be cool and fun to see peoples different reactions to a game" He stated to them.

 

The group sat in silence for a moment before agreeing with him about the idea.

 

"That sounds cool what game are you think about doing" Reyna asked in interest.

 

"I don't know about that yet because I don't want to be basic about that games like Until Dawn or The Walking Dead. I might do those games later but I want to do a game cool but not to main stream and no I don't want to be a hipster just new games." He said as he bit into his turkey sandwich. Leo spoke up to answer to his boyfriend.

 

"Well how about Fran Bow its not to well know and its psychological game to its pretty dark like you Neeks" he gave the smaller boy a kissy face to him as such boy pushed his face away with no malice as he laughed at his boyfriend. He grabbed his arms and kissed him all around his face as Nico shrieked in laughter so loud that people in the lunch room looked at them in either annoyance or question. They nuzzled their noses together and cuddled as Reyna made gagging noises at them as Drew slapped her arms in giggles.

 

"Ok I'll do it so who wants to be my first guest" Nico asked his friends. That was the moment Piper Mclean walked in the lunch room when she heard the pale boy. She ran over and tackled said bot and let a loud yell of

 

"I WANT TO DO IT" she yelled right in his ear.      


	8. Leo and Nico goes to Piper's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Nico go to Piper's house for the sleep over and meet someone they didn't know what's there.

Leo couldn't believe it. Its been six months since he and Nico got together by meeting in the school. It was a average clear day for them of the moth of May. Leo was a senior so he had only a month till he could leave that place for good. Now don't get him wrong he loved some of the staff and people he met here but the constant big projects, petty fights and drama and dealing with assholes students and teachers alike could get to a person at some point. At 12:00 Leo exited his third hour class walking to lunch. When he got to the doors to the Lunch room Nico come up next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

 

he smiled and pulled him into his chest and gave him a raspberry on his neck. Nico let out a shriek at the action and hit his boyfriend arm but without intend to harm. They got in line to get their lunches. Leo having some cheese sticks and multiple shovels and Nico a turkey sandwich and salad. They got to their usual table and started a conversation. Over the months that school started to come their main group of friends started to eat their lunch. At the beginning there was only Leo, Nico, Drew and Reyna. But over time Piper got added to the mix. Then Jason and Percy switched over to be with more often. And by the time April rolled around all ten of the teens were in the same lunch.

 

Piper had brought up the topic of a sleep over. "Hey since the seniors have no school Friday and the juniors aren't really doing anything how about a sleep over at my place?" She asked the group. Thought out the table only one junior there. Nico nodded the girl as they all started to talk about what they could do there. Reyna suggested they play let's dance and swim in the pool/ Percy and Annabeth wanted to watch cheesy Rom-Com films. Frank, Jason and Leo just wanted to shit talk people both in school and life. Hazel and Drew wanted to eat snacks and do each other make up. With so many ideas going over the table they would never agree on anything.

 

Piper slammed her hand on the table to get their attention. "Okay every time calm the fuck down. How about this, we watch stupid slasher flicks and order something from pizza hut. And just chill out. She announced to her peers. As time passed everyone agreed on it and decide to met at Piper's house at 9:00 Friday night. As they separated Nico couldn't help but think that this was going to be an interesting night.

 

 

 

The was warm with a slight breeze in the air when Nico and Leo arrived. They took Leo 2006 Toyota to get there. It was a huge mansion, it was heavily influenced by French buildings which wasn't a surprised since Aphrodite the model was Piper's mom. It was a soft cream color with dark brown windows ledges around all the windows. It was split into three sections of its structure. There was a huge water fountain in the middle of the lawn. There were a few expensive cars in the two car garage. Her father was the famous Tristan Mclean one of the few Native Americans in Hollywood. He at first didn't want to do any thing related to his heritage but over time changed his mind. 

 

 

As Nico and Leo walked up the granite steps-holy shit really?- they pulled the huge knob on the door and let it go with a huge boom echoing. They stood for a moment before someone opened it. Standing in the doorway was someone either of the boys have ever seen. He was of Native American descend that they could tell. He was standing at about 5'8 with a lean but soft body with deep earth brown hair in a loose ponytail. He had wrinkles around his eyes and his month like he smiled a lot. He was wearing a Orlando purple shirt and sweat pants with some flip flops. He was very much pregnant as well from what they could see.

 

"Oh hi you Piper's friends she in the back getting some movies together.I'll be bring some of the snacks." He smiled as he walked to the kitchen.They entered the house and walked to the living room. They saw Piper looking between two movies before choosing one of them and adding them to the pile on the left of her. She got up and turned to see them there she smiled. 

 

"YOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled at the top of her voice Nico rolled his Eyes but smiled none the less at his friend.


	9. Nico and Leo have their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Nico are enjoying their time with their friends but when they are on their way to sleep Leo brings up something they haven't talked about before hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write gay sex but I'll try to do my best so I hope its not to bad.

It was about around 11:00 Pm when the group decided to head to bed. Now for some people that would be hella lame, Like really going to bed on a weekend at that time yeah right. but for these teens they don't give a fuck what you think they want some sleep. Since this was a mansion each couple got their own rooms. Reyna and Drew, Percy and Annabeth and Frank and Hazel got rooms in the west wing while Nico and Leo, Piper and Jason got rooms in the east wing. Piper went around to each room to check on them. After getting oks and such she said good night. 

 

Nico laid on the queen size bed and looked up at the flower pattern ceiling wall paper. He heard a soft click as Leo went into the shower. Nico sat up on the bed and just listened to him as showered. That may seem weird but it just relaxed him so he just listened. 

 

It was about ten minutes when Leo exited with a brown plain shirt and black pajamas short and a smirk on his face. Nico looked at him and rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. Leo walked over to the bed and put both arms on either side of Nico legs as he slowly crawled up his body.

 

When he got to Nico face he gave him a peck on the lips as the boy on the bottom chuckled. Leo went back into his face with a longer kiss filled with heat and passion. It was getting really got heated when they started to French kiss. Nico felt his cock get hard and warm as they just got farther into it. Leo put his hand on his cock when he stopped. 

 

"Stop wait Leo just a second" Nico panted as his cheeks had a red blush across them. His had a thin line of salvia on his chin and a lust blown look in his eyes. Leo looked at him and leaned back as he sat on his butt and looked at his boyfriend. He had a nervous look on his face as he blushed.

 

"Look if you don't want to do it we don't have too. I just... I just wanted to take that step because I really care about you and you know what I'm sorry I shouldn't have that" he stumbled over his face as he face looked so hot they looked like they were about to caught on fire. 

 

"No its okay lets just take it slow" Nico muttered to him as he stood in front of the boy. They looked at each other for a moment before both came in for the kiss. It escalated quickly from there with a swirl of tounges and teeth clacking against each other. They pulled apart for a moment to take off their shirts. They pulled back against each other with their arms wrapping around each other. 

 

They fell back on the bed as Leo kissed up and down Nico's neck and chest as he licked his hard nipples. Nico moaned in pleasure at the action and pulled the latino back into a rushed and lust filled kiss. Leo fumbled as he pulled down Nico's pajamas pants and took them to the side. His white boxers seemed to snap them out of it as the looked each other. Leo waited for Nico to give him anything to continue with this.

 

Nico nodded to him.

 

Leo pulled down the boxers as Nico's cock sprinted up in his face. Leo looked at it and noticed that Nico still had his foreskin. Leo slowly put his mouth on it and went up and down. It went on for about ten minutes before Nico came with a quiet moan and he fell back on the bed. He was panting as he looked at Leo. He realized that Leo didn't have lube but saw a small bottle of oil on the table next to them. He grabbed it and handed to the flushed boy. 

 

Leo pulled a decent of amount on his fingers and opened Nico's legs. He put one finger in as Nico hissed in pain. He swirled it around for a minute before adding another. He had three fingers in when he pulled and positioned his cock by Nico's hole. It slowly pushed it in and seated himself into Nico hole and waited. Both teens were panting and slowly grew more aroused as more time went by. After a couple of minutes Leo started to move. He thirsted his hips into Nico body as a slow rate as he got faster and faster. The bed started to gently rock as the amount of movement on it.

 

Nico was having time of his life as Leo was a few moments away from cumming. With a final thrust Leo grunted and his seed spilled into the boy on the bottom of him. He dropped onto Nico as he closed his eyes for a moment. Nico combed his fingers through his hair as he had a tired but pleasure smile on his face.

 

"That was amazing....Leo" He responded as he felt him nod his head as an answer. As they fell asleep neither seemed to notice that they didn't wear a condom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what will happen to Nico and Leo? Find out next week friends and if you have a tumblr check me out at timwaynetheloser.tumblr.com


	10. Nico is scared shitless  while Leo is so fucked

Its been two weeks since the night Leo and Nico had their first time together. They only had sex one other time after that but they were so in love with each other at this point in the school year. It was June 4 when Nico would get the shock of his life. He had been having morning sickness for a few days now and he was getting really light headed at random times of the day. It wasn't til he missed his period did he start to get worried. 

 

So he decides to go to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test for himself. When he grabbed the most accurate-and most expensive one- he walked up to the counter. The lady at the counter gave him an arched eyebrow at the test but choose to keep that to her self as she ring it up. When he left the sky was a nice baby blue with clouds scattered across the sky and a gentle breeze rolled in the air. While the day was nice and laid back Nico himself felt like he was going to puke from nerves of what he was carrying.

 

He entered the house thanking God that no one was home as he ran up to the bathroom up stairs. He got inside of the large room and sat on the toilet for a few minutes before opening the box. When he did a light purple and white stick stared back at him waiting to see what he would do. He breath in a stuttered breath as he pulled off the cap of the test and went to work.

 

He couldn't breath this can not be happening to him right now. It was positive fucking positive how was he going to explain this to his parents, his sisters to Leo what was he going to do. When calmed down enough to think about how many weeks he was he realized that he was almost a month along. A whole month he didn't notice this, he noticed that he was gaining weight but he thought nothing of it he just thought he was gaining after years of trying too. But that was just baby weight. He numbly walked to his room and landed on his bed and as put his face into his pillow and let out a groan at his situation. 

He was there for what seemed like hours he got and went down to the kitchen to make himself something to settle his hunger. He looked to find some crackers and a water bottle, when he found it he fumbled onto the couch and waited for his family to get home.

 

To say that Maria and Hades were not happy would be an understatement of the year. While Maria mumbled in her native tongue, Hades threw a fit at his youngest being a teen parent. He threatened that he would cut off Leo dick if he as much as looked in Nico's direction. They calmed down to talk about what the boy would be doing when it came to the baby and school.

"Nico what are you going to do first?" Maria asked her son. Nico brows furrowed as he sighed and turned to his mother. Her eyes held a sadness to them as she looked at her baby in the problem he was in now.

"Well I'm going to talk to Leo first and then maybe just at least get though high school before I make any major decision right now." 

"Does this Leo person even have a job to at least provide for you and the baby" Hades questioned.

Nico rolled his eyes at his father. 'Yes he does father he works with his dad in his auto shop. It makes him good money and it helps him build up his skills for later on"

"So when are you going to tell him th news?"

Nico opened his moth but then closed it again as he stumbled in his mind about what he was going to say to the latino. Would he think Nico was lying? Or laughin his face thinking it was a joke? There are many possibilities to what could happen in this case. Nico continued to answer the question.

"I'm going to call him right now." He then got up and ran into his room to deliver the good news to his boyfriend. He looked at his phone for a moment before he dialed the number. He put the phone to his ear as he waited for him to pick up. It rang three times before he heard someone pick up.

"Hey Nico whta's up" said the cheerful tone of Leo. Nico smiled at his lover dork he called his boyfriend.

"Oh nothing much I just.I just got to tell you something is all" he mumbled under his breath.

"Ok are you ok is any thing wrong: He questioned.

"No i just wanted to tell you that I'm...that I'm pregnant" Nico felt like he just dropped a huge bomb on the unsuspecting boy on the other end of the line. It was so quiet that Nico thought that he had hanged up. But a scream came out of the phone that was loud that Nico pulled back from the phone itself.

"WHAT????" Leo shouted in disbelief.


	11. Piper founds out, Jason is in shock

Piper had pinched the bridge of her nose for the fourth time that day at what was happening around her. First Jason forgets to pick her up from home to get to school. Then when she did get there she forget her book report that was due today that was 20% of her final grade. Then someone spilled red juice all over her favorite hoodie- the girl said she did her a favor because that hoodie was hideous- but she was about ready to beat a bitches ass today. But the cherry on top, the final thing that made her say I'm done with everything was when Leo had called her after school on her way home. 

She was wondering why he didn't show up, she asked Bianca who gave her a dark look and grumbled he'll tell you himself like he had committed a felony or flunked his senior year. But what he did was so much worst Piper almost didn't believe him when he had said it from his own mouth.

She and Jason were driving to her house when she felt her phone vibrate and the song "Panda" had started to play. It was Leo calling. She grabbed her phone and slide right as she put it to her ear. "Yo Leo where the hell were you today" she asked in outrage. She heard harsh breathing for a while as she was starting to get worried when he didn't the question. But since he had started to ramble about all source of things that had happened to him yesterday. She told him to slow down and start at the from when Nico called him.

He sighed as he told his tale. "So i was working on my project for auto when i heard that Nico was calling me. Being the great boyfriend I was i answered. And was quiet for a while and asked what's wrong. He just sighed and said that he was pregnant Fucking pregnant Piper I couldn't believe. So we talked it over and this weekend were getting together with out parents to get a plan together for when the baby comes" he shuddered a breath as he finished. Piper was shocked when she heard that so much that she didn't notice that Jason was in the front of his house. 

Jason looked at her with concern in his eyes as his blonde eyebrows came together, like he was thinking of something. He stayed like for a minute and motioned her for to tell him what she and Leo were talking about on the phone. She went on to tell him about what had happened as over time his face went from shock, to concern and lastly to anger at the Latino . He grabbed the phone from his girlfriend and screamed into it.

"You are so fucking dead when I get my hands on you Valdez! Died oh just wait when PERCY, Drew and Reyna find out then you're going to be really fucked then. What the hell were you thinking when you did that man" he asked. 

"I don't know it was just the heat of the moment when it happened we just wanted to be closer" he sobbed. Jason face had softened when he heard him say that. He rubbed his face and head as he went on." Ok just let me or Piper if you need anything at all Ok bro?" he waited for a response from his friends. He heard a faint ok from him and then a dial tone as he had hanged up the phone. He let his face fell as he handed the phone back piper and exited the car. 

They talked about what Leo was going to do and about how Nico was handling this because it was a lot to deal with. He was a junior in high school who wanted to be a nurse which would take many years to do alone and adding a baby to that would make that load a lot heavier. But then he wasn't alone he had his family and his friends who would help him and Leo when ever they needed.

"Actually being a aunt sounds pretty good don't you think" She elbowed her boyfriend and laughed at his sour face. Jason rolled his eyes at his girlfriend but pulled her in closer to him as they went to the living to hang out a bit before they were to start on their homework assignment from their teacher Mr.Woods.


	12. In comes Michael Kahale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing i hate that happens in the Heroes of Olympus is all of the awesome side characters we learn nothing about like Mitchell or Lacy or Gwen i just wished that we got more info about them and their lives but any way here the new chapter sorry if i haven't updated in a while

The air was hot and muggy as Nico groaned and rolled over as the sweat soaked shirt stuck to his skin and rode up his back a bit. I didn't help that he was pregnant making it ten times worst. He looked at his clock on the side of his bed to see tht it was about 2 in the afternoon. He moaned as he turned his fan on the highest it could go. His parents were visiting some family out of town for the weekend, while his sister Bianca was at a archery meeting with her friends and Hazel was on a date with Frank to see Finding Dory. He hated summer so much. Now he loved the not going to school and dealing with people he couldn't stand but it just felt like you had to be having fun all the time. He looked at his phone to see if any of his friends were able.

He scrolled though his contacts to see who he could hang out with. Most were busy with school related things or their partners and etc. That was til he stopped at a name he hasn't talked to for a while. He had came from Hawaii with his dad when he came to their school. He was 6'0 219 pounds of pure man, with a dark skin complexion and deep brown eyes he was quite a knock out. The girls had sworn over him as he had a very brass and loud filled laugh. He was very serious most of the time so that's why he had fallen for Conner Stoll. He was a foot over him and a lot bigger but he just love the little brunette with all his heart. 

His finger had hanged over the name for an while before he just said fuck it and pressed down on it and waited as it ranged.

For a minute he thought he wasn't going to answer till he heard a small noise and a sleepy voice answered. "Hello" he said as a large yawn was let out. Nico rolled his eyes as he smirked He rolled on his back as he looked at his blank ceiling. He though about should he ask Michael to hang out or not. He hasn't talked to him for a couple moths so he felt a bit scared at rejection.

"Hey i was thinking about well...umm do you think you could hang out with me for a little bit" he said with a tight ball in the pit of his belly or maybe or was the baby. He put his hand lightly on the slight bump that had came to be over the last three weeks. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Well why the hell not I been there around 4?" he told the boy. Nico gave a silent fist bump in the air and told the boy sure and hanged up. He got and got a few items for a shower he was going to take. 

 

A ding came from door Nico opened and greeted Michael as he came in. He was wearing a gray shirt with brown shorts and brown sandals with his thick curly dark brown hair in a messy bun. He smiled at the smaller boy and walked into the living room where the game system was set up for them as well as a few snacks from them as well. he flopped down in the leather sofa as he waited for Nico to come back into the room. Nico was back wearing a black shirt with gray sweat pants. He turned on the Xbox and picked up two cases for them to play, Mario Party or Mortal Kombat. Michael choose the second one as they played against each other. Leo loved this game which had saddened the boy a bit.

He had to go visit his Aunt Rosa because she was coming down with something so he went with his dad to check up on her. He would be gone for a couple of weeks and not coming back til tomorrow morning. They had played a few rounds before Michael put down his controller and turned to him. 

Nico sighed and paused the game and looked right back at him. He knew that he was going to ask about it sooner or later.

 

"So are you going to talk about the baby or no" he smiled at him. Nico rolled his eyes at him but went on.

"Well I'm about a month into it and we don't know anything were going to do in the future. I mean Leo wanted to open up a Auto Shop and I wanted to be a doctor and that's going to be a lot harder to that and i =i Idon't know" he started to sob as he talked about. So much to be done but he couldn't hold it in forever. Michael sat in silence but rubbed his back as he just let him let it out. Nico really loved that he did that for him. When he was done he looked up at him with a watery smile on his face.

"Let just say me and Conner know what its like to have this problem" he gave a grunt at Nico as he laughed. But he had realized what he had said.

"What do you mean?"

"I well me and Conner have a son named Luke" he said as his voice shook. Nico gasped as he looked at the older one. Luke was Conner and Travis older brother who was killed about a few years ago. Nico thought about when Conner had been absent for most of the year last year, he never thought about it till now. "Why don't you show me some pics of him?" he asked. Michael had a glint in his eyes like that of a proud father. He pulled up his phone and showed all of the things little Luke had done as he got older. Nico was still scared but if he had people like Michael and Leo and his family by his side he was going to be ok.


	13. Leo's back

Nico hadn't made a youtube in about a couple of weeks, so he decide to upload one. He wanted his followers that he wasn't dead and about what happening in his life now a days. He set up the camera to point at his upper half the most. He checked to make sure that the battery was full so it wouldn't die on him and started. 

"Hey you guys its your man the ghost king here with another video and sorry for the delay its just that a lot has been happening since a few moths back. And i know i should have well I'm pregnant and no me and my boyfriend dont know what were going to do but we will figure it out I just wanted to let you guys know now rare then later. We dont know the gender yet so we cant tell you that but im two months along and its healthy so thats whats important. Anyway sorry for it being a short one but i swear next time it will be longer so till next time ciao" he blew a kiss to the camera. 

He went down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat when he heard a car come up into the drive way. Not thinking to much into he thought that it was just his dad coming back from work and didnt turn around. That was until the mystery grabbed him from the waist and pulled him in close. There was only one person that would do something like that. He had missed him so much even if he wasnt gone that long. Tears streamed down his face as he turned and gave Leo a hug and kisses all over his face. 

Leo let out a huge laugh at Nico but gave him a kiss on the nose as he held him tight and telling him he missed him. They sat on the couch and talked about Leo's trip to bis aunt's house. He told Nico that she was going to be okay and not to worry. Nico told Leo about Conner's and Michael son Luke was doing, Leo being shocked that they even had a son to being with. He put his hand on Nico's belly and rubbed small circles into. Nico let out a purr as he loved it when he did that even though it made him feel like a dog. 

Leo did that till Nico's eyes started to flutter shut. He gave him a kiss and went to sleep. Leo looked over him and he smiled as he pulled his laptop from his backpack. He went to firefox and goggled some colleges that could do him the most good at the moment, he was going to need,

"I going to make you proud, both of you" he whispered to the two beings next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it short im working now so kinda of tired the next chapter is the last but dont worry the baby will be born. Bye


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Leo and Nico bay is a baby by and his name is Marco. Drew and Reyna are the godparents and their friends are honorary aunts and uncles. Hades is very happy to have a grandson and Hazel loves to pitch his little cheeks because he the cutest thing ever. 

Sorry I'm done with this story since their are others I want to do so thanks for reading and check out my other stories. Thanks!!


End file.
